


Focused Memories

by Kara_Eclipse



Series: The Fall of the Stars [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara_Eclipse/pseuds/Kara_Eclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Three Stars. Maglor checks his brother's rooms to see if there is anything that he can keep to remember them by, and finds a few words of comfort and purpose from Curufin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focused Memories

**Author's Note:**

> It is my headcanon that Maglor keeps something that belonged to each family member that died as a reminder of that person. They can be practical or not, but he keeps them on himself as a sentimental thing and to remind himself of what the person was like.

Maglor stood in the middle of the room that used to belong to Celegorm. Maedhros had been hesitant to allow him to go into the room after his breakdown the day before, but Ambarussa had helped him convince him it was a good idea. His eyes traveled from object to object trying to figure out the best thing to keep as a reminder of who Tyelkormo was before everything caused them to go crazy, not really but everyone else thought they had. Finally they landed on his spare bow. It seemed wasteful that it wouldn’t be used now that it’s owned had died.

He hesitated a moment before picking it up. The best archer of the three left was Ambarussa, but something about taking it and using it seemed right. He tested the draw and winced a little as his arms burned where he’d scratched himself. The pain wasn’t too bad, and he knew that he could use the bow. He grabbed the quiver of arrows that lie next to it and secured it on the opposite side of his belt from where the sword that belonged to Caranthir rested. At first he hadn’t been sure why he had the sword brought back and set in Caranthir’s room but he realized after he finally accepted the deaths that he wanted to keep and use it as a tribute of sorts both to it’s previous wielder and it’s creator.

Once the bow and arrows were secure he left the room and went to Curufin’s. He loved each of his brothers but the loss of Curufin hit him harder than the loss of Caranthir and Celegorm. It was probably the loss of the brother he could openly talk to, and confide in. Curufin and he bickered and plotted and just talked, it was probably a large part of why he hadn’t allowed himself to accept the losses for so long. His eyes wandered over Curufin’s things much the same as they had Celegorm’s. At first nothing seemed to call to him, but on closer examination he saw something on his brother’s bedside table. It looked like the bracelet that Celebrimbor made Curufin before they had their fight. He picked it up and examined it curiously, wondering why Curufin left it behind, for a second before noticing a piece of paper folded below it. As he picked up the paper he saw his brother’s handwriting and that it was addressed to him.

‘Cano,  
I know that I probably won’t make it back from this battle. I’m sure you noticed that I am slowly going crazy, and if anything will get me killed it will be that. If I do die I want you to have this. I know you kept father’s amulet and our other brother’s dagger to remember them by and I want to know that this bracelet won’t rust and decay. Keep it safe, and if you can look after Tyelperinquar.  
Curufinwe Atarince’

Maglor closed his eyes and bowed his head slipping the bracelet around his wrist. He would do as Curufin asked him to as well as he could. Folding the paper up he tucked it into a pocket and left the room. He headed to the archery range to practice with the bow, even if he would never be quite as fast with it as Celegorm was he would certainly make sure he was as accurate as him that way when he next saw them he could look them in the eyes and tell them he did everything he could to keep himself and their brothers alive.


End file.
